Financial service providers often offer various “secondary benefits” to their customers. For example, financial service providers that issue credit cards to consumers may offer various services that supplement the use of their credit cards. These programs may be used by consumers in conjunction with their credit card to receive a benefit such as rewards points, an extended warranty, an insurance plan, etc.
While benefits such as these are often useful, customers may be unaware of which services are available to them and in what situations they qualify to use them. Further, preconceived notions about such benefits may prevent customers from seeking more information about them. For example, complicated verification and processing requirements may deter customers from using secondary benefits.
Improving customer awareness of secondary benefits and ease of use may increase customer satisfaction. Therefore, a need exists to enhance use and processing of customer services, such as secondary benefits.